Come What May
by Moon Wild
Summary: Sequel to the film. Maleficent is Protector of the Moors, with the ever loyal Diaval by her side, until a traumatic incident shatters their peaceful existence and leaves them facing a different future. Gradually they find themselves re-evaluating their relationship and confronting feelings hitherto unexpressed, as together they adjust to a life unexpectedly and completely altered.
1. Chapter 1

**How do, folks. I finally saw _Maleficent_ in January, and I loved it. This story is my contribution to the Maleval fandom, of which I'm an enthusiastic member. It's been years since I attempted any sort of fiction writing, and on that occasion I didn't finish the story because I ran out of ideas! Let's hope this story fares much better, and that you like it. The title is borrowed from the eponymous romantic duet from the film _Moulin Rouge_.  
**

* * *

It was high summer. The Sun was shining, the air was warm, and the sky was a clear blue. Many brightly coloured flowers were blooming, and the trees were in full leaf. For the human kingdom, and for the neighbouring realm, the Moors, in which resided the magical Fair Folk, it was a time of peace and happiness. Contentment abounded in both lands, under the governance of their popular young Queen, Aurora.

A beautiful, happy young woman who loved the Moors and its inhabitants as much as she did her own people, her coronation two years earlier as Queen of both the human kingdom and the Moors had at last united the long divided realms, ending the threat of war between them and bringing much needed peace and security. She ruled with grace and kindness, in stark contrast to the cruel, paranoid father she had succeeded. To humans and Fair Folk alike, Aurora was a breath of fresh air in a once polluted world, and their love and gratitude knew no bounds.

In the clear skies above the two realms, two winged creatures were soaring, swooping and spinning through the warm summer air, clearly revelling in the gift of flight that Nature had bestowed upon them. One of them was a bird: a raven, his glossy black feathers glinting in the sunlight. The other was much bigger, and a different being altogether. The strongest, most powerful and most beautiful faerie in the Moors: Maleficent.

Tall and slender, with fair skin, angular cheekbones and long, dark hair from beneath which protruded two distinctive horns that curved elegantly upwards, she gazed serenely at the land below with vivid, luminous green eyes, as a gentle smile played upon her ruby red lips. Her slim figure was framed by mighty wings of dark brown feathers, with a span of more than double her height when fully extended for flight, as they were now.

Wings that had once been stolen by Aurora's father, Stefan, in an act of cruel betrayal and violation which had had a lasting effect on Maleficent, even after they had been restored to her, during a heated battle in Stefan's castle that had resulted in his death. It had been Aurora who had found and returned them; Aurora, whom Maleficent had grown to love like a daughter, and who had in turn come to regard the faerie as her 'Godmother'. At last reunited with her precious wings, after so many years without them, Maleficent savoured every wonderful moment spent in the air, and her sense of freedom and elation was almost overwhelming.

The raven flying happily alongside her, although occasionally struggling to keep up due to his much smaller size, was her long-time servant and companion, Diaval. Almost twenty years earlier, not long after the theft of her wings, Maleficent had saved him from certain death at the hands of an irate farmer and his dogs, and in return, he had pledged himself to her service. There he remained, as loyal and caring now as he had been then, taking on any form into which his mistress chose to transform him, although she mostly allowed him to remain in the natural raven form that he preferred. But as time had passed, and especially during the past two years, they had both sensed that their relationship was gradually changing. Outwardly, they were mistress and servant, but they knew, deep down, that the role of companion was increasingly outweighing that of servant. Far more than either of them would admit; to anyone else, or to one another.

Not that this was at the forefront of their minds today. There was another matter at hand: a royal wedding. Today was the day that the now eighteen-year-old Queen Aurora was to marry her beloved Prince Philip, and Maleficent and Diaval had been invited to attend the wedding. The last time either of them had been to the castle was on the fateful night of the battle with Stefan and his soldiers, and the memories still lingered, but as Aurora couldn't imagine getting married without her Godmother present, and neither Maleficent nor Diaval wanted to miss such an important event in her life, they had accepted without hesitation, albeit with a degree of trepidation at revisiting the castle, to which they were now on their way.

However, as the castle came into view, its appearance eased some of their apprehension. No longer was this the dark, iron-clad, threatening place they remembered. It had evidently been carefully restored to its former glory, with all traces of iron fortifications removed, its light grey stone walls looking bright and clean in the sunshine, and coloured flags and pennants rippling in the gentle breeze. It now looked happy and welcoming, and a fitting home for a young King and Queen.

Maleficent and Diaval began a gradual descent as they approached the castle, finally landing near the entrance to the castle grounds, alongside a large tree, whose long, leafy branches created a welcoming shade from the warm sunlight. Here, in this relatively secluded spot, Maleficent transformed Diaval into his human form. As a human, Diaval was remarkably attractive. Dressed in black, he was slightly taller than Maleficent and similarly slender, with jet black hair and eyes, a pointed nose, and numerous long, jagged scars adorning his pale face, neck and chest. Mixed in with his hair were a few small, black feathers. The overall effect hinted at his true raven form, while still looking undeniably human.

With a grateful sigh, Diaval sat down on the ground with his back against the tree trunk, slowly panting after the exertion of the flight. Maleficent looked at him with a slight frown, as if to question this action at such a time. He looked back up at her, an expression of mild disbelief on his face. _Of course I'm sitting down - I'm tired. What did you expect?!_

When he had regained some of his breath, he responded to her questioning gaze, a faint smile on his face. "Some of us can't fly as fast as you. _Some of us_ have smaller wings." Not that he ever begrudged her such a turn of speed; he was fully aware of how much it meant to her to be airborne at all. He just wished she'd remember his own limitations a little more often.

Maleficent's expression softened, and she returned his smile. "Forgive me, Diaval. Rest a little longer. There is still time."

Once he was sufficiently rested, he rose to his feet, brushing the dust off his clothing as he did so. He was dressed more formally than usual, as befitted the occasion. His gaze lingered on Maleficent, who was tidying her hair and adjusting her own attire, a shimmering blue-green gown that perfectly complemented her piercing green eyes. Her body language evinced more nerves than he was accustomed to seeing in her. _Understandable_, he thought. Realising that he was observing her, she stopped and turned to face him, a little uneasy at his attention.

Sensing this, he was the first to speak. Gesturing towards himself, he attempted to ease the tension a little. "Well, do I look all right? After all, I wouldn't want to disgrace the Queen's Godmother." Again, there was the hint of a smile.

Maleficent nodded. "Yes, you look just fine." _You could never disgrace me, Diaval. _Glancing down at herself, she made a similar gesture. "Well?"

He answered without thinking. "You're beautiful." She looked surprised, and turned away from him slightly, her eyes cast downwards. Immediately he realised his mistake and tried to correct it. "I mean, you look beautiful in that gown, Mistress. Perfect for today..." He lapsed into silence and averted his gaze, awaiting chastisement for his impertinence.

The reproof never came. Instead, she turned away from him, and towards the entrance to the castle. "Let's go in, Diaval." With a resigned sigh, he moved alongside her, and together they crossed the drawbridge and entered the castle grounds in silence, gazing up at the immense, intricate building, and feeling much happier to be there than on their last visit, although Maleficent couldn't shake off her lingering nerves. Everything seemed to be all right this time.

* * *

In the courtyard, just inside the gateway, a cloaked, hooded man stood watching intently as the guests arrived for the wedding and made their way into the castle. No-one noticed him – they were too preoccupied with the forthcoming events. Even the guards paid no attention to him. As Maleficent and Diaval entered the castle grounds, their distinctive appearances immediately caught his attention, and he stiffened. His gaze hard and unwavering, he began to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I'm still a bit nervous about posting this story - I've never before written anything to be read by complete strangers - but seeing as chapter one seemed to go down OK, here's chapter two. By the way, thanks for the review, and for the follows. Much appreciated.**

* * *

It was a beautiful wedding ceremony, held in the throne room of the castle. Maleficent and Diaval stood at the back of the large room, watching proudly as Aurora and Philip made their vows to one another. Aurora had previously offered them places at the front, of the type usually reserved for family members and honoured guests, but they had politely and gently declined, preferring instead to occupy a less conspicuous part of the room. Aurora had accepted their decision without question. She knew that they regarded themselves as outsiders in the human kingdom, and for Maleficent in particular, this room held dark memories. During the ceremony, Diaval couldn't help noticing that, despite her genuine expression of affection and pride, every so often her eyes would dart nervously around the room and up towards the ceiling, as if she was expecting to find herself under attack once again. It upset him to see her so ill at ease, but he knew that she would never have missed this day, and he admired the courage, and the unswerving devotion to Aurora, that would always triumph over any past personal trauma.

The ceremony concluded, and the congregation applauded the smiling, newly married royal couple. Maleficent and Diaval gladly joined in. Their beloved Aurora had become a young woman, a Queen and now the wife of a fine young man, and they couldn't have been more delighted for her. As Aurora and Philip made their way down the room, greeting their guests, Maleficent turned to Diaval, her discomfort now more evident.

"Diaval, I need to leave this room, just for a short time." He understood, and nodded. He moved to accompany her, but she stopped him. "No, you stay here and wait for Aurora. Besides, I'd like to be alone for a moment." She glanced towards the corridor beyond the open doorway. "I'll be in the corridor. I won't be long, but if I haven't returned before you see Aurora, please apologise to her for me, and tell her that I'll see her very soon." She walked towards the doorway, then stopped and turned back to Diaval. "Tell her how happy I am for her."

He nodded again. "Of course, Mistress; I understand. Aurora will understand, too."

Maleficent knew he was right. Reassured, she turned and left the room. Diaval watched her leave, then turned his attention back to the newlyweds. There were many guests for them to acknowledge, but he was more than happy to remain at the back of the room and await his turn.

* * *

Once out of the throne room and in the quiet, empty corridor, Maleficent felt better, as if a weight had been lifted. She wandered slowly along, listening to the sound of happy voices emanating from the room, wishing that she had been better able to join in. As she reached the far end of the corridor, a different sound stopped her in her tracks. She turned around.

A man was standing before her, his long cloak swirling around his heels, and a voluminous hood obscuring most of his face. She eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he wanted, but before she could speak, the man broke the silence.

"Maleficent. I heard that you'd be here today."

She stiffened at the sound of a stranger addressing her by name, her uncertainty growing.

"I am here at the Queen's invitation. How do you know me?"

He responded, in a low voice. "I remember you. I was here the last time you visited this castle. I was one of King Stefan's best soldiers...until that night, when my life was changed forever." His voice lowered still further. "Oh, I remember you well. You, and your dragon."

He reached up with his left hand and removed the hood. With a quiet gasp, Maleficent recoiled slightly. The right side of his face and neck had been badly burnt, and his right eye was missing altogether. Memories flashed through her mind; memories of the battle. She remembered Diaval, whom she had transformed into a dragon to aid her fight, breathing immense streams of deadly fire around the room. She remembered the screams of soldiers as they were burnt.

The man fixed her with a hard stare, and his voice became more menacing. "Well, I'm sure you know how the old saying goes: an eye for an eye." With this, he brought his right hand out from beneath the cloak, revealing what had been concealed therein: a flail. It was a brutal looking weapon, with a spiked iron ball hanging on a chain attached to a wooden handle, which he was clutching tightly in a hand that showed further evidence of burns. Maleficent's eyes widened in horror at the sight, and she recoiled further. The man's intentions had become terrifyingly clear.

* * *

Maleficent had no time to act. As quick as she was, the former soldier was even quicker, well trained as he was in the use of close combat weapons. Before she knew what was happening, the iron ball swung round on its chain in a swift, deadly arc, making violent contact with the left side of her face. Staggering back under the force of the impact, her vision blurred, she felt the burning heat of the iron, the sharp spikes tearing through her skin, and she heard her own voice crying out in agony. Before she could raise her arms to shield herself, or spread her wings to take flight, she felt a second blow, and a third, ripping even more viciously and painfully through her face. She dropped to her knees, covering her face with her hands, blinded by blood and by searing pain, and hearing her own screams ringing in her ears. Another blow, heavier still, struck her on the left side of her head, cutting off her cries mid flow. She slumped silently to the floor, and all went dark.

The man stood over the motionless faerie, raising his weapon to strike once more; a final, fatal blow, to avenge himself and his late King. But he was abruptly stopped as someone grabbed him roughly from behind and pushed him to the floor with considerable force, knocking him out cold. The flail fell from his grasp with a clatter of metal and wood, coming to rest nearby. It was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks indeed for the reviews, and the follows - all much appreciated. On with the story, then. :)**

* * *

Diaval remained at the back of the throne room, smiling as he watched Aurora and Philip mingling with their wedding guests. The young Queen had always had a sunny disposition, but today she looked especially happy, and rightly so. He had lost sight of Maleficent as she wandered further down the corridor, and he considered moving closer to the doorway so that he might be able to see her better. He decided against it, preferring instead to respect her privacy; she had wanted to be alone, after all. It was a decision he would come to bitterly regret.

As the young couple moved further down the room, Aurora spotted Diaval. He smiled, and winked at her. She grinned back, and began to approach him, but suddenly the celebratory atmosphere was shattered by the sound of an agonised scream coming from the nearby corridor and echoing around the large room; a cry of pain and fear that drew shocked gasps from everyone present. As quick as a flash, Diaval's gaze snapped from Aurora to the doorway. _Mistress?_ With a cold dread welling up inside him, he ran over and looked into the corridor. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw at the far end.

Maleficent was under attack.

Driven by panic and horror, Diaval began to run, faster than he'd ever run before, towards his mistress's assailant. He could hear her cries echoing through the corridor, but then they abruptly stopped. Just as the man was raising his weapon to strike another blow, Diaval reached him and grabbed hold of him, forcing him hard onto the floor and rendering him unconscious, his vicious assault halted.

Satisfied that the man would pose no further threat, Diaval quickly moved away from him and over to the stricken faerie, struggling to control his emotions as he saw what had happened to her. Kneeling beside her and searching desperately for any signs of life, he was immensely relieved to find a faint heartbeat and shallow breathing. He rapidly scanned the immediate area, wondering what sort of weapon could have inflicted such injuries, and it was only a few seconds before his eyes alighted on the bloodstained flail lying a few feet away. Utterly repulsed at the sight, he looked back at Maleficent, his heart breaking.

The sharp spikes had fulfilled their purpose, ripping through her face and leaving numerous livid gashes from which blood continued to seep, staining her neck and her elegant blue-green gown. Her horns were undamaged, but more blood was trickling from beneath her hair, on the left side of her head, and her left cheekbone had been severely crushed by the heavy impact of the flail, giving her face a distinctly uneven shape. As Diaval took in the extent of her wounds, feelings of guilt and helplessness threatened to overwhelm him. _You needed me, and I wasn't there. I'm sorry, Mistress, I'm so sorry._

His troubled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another terrified cry, and he looked up. Aurora had now seen what had happened, and was running as fast as she could towards the dreadful scene.

* * *

It was the happiest day of her life. As she looked up at her handsome new husband, and at the smiling faces of their guests, Aurora felt very fortunate, and couldn't help smiling back at everyone as she mingled with them, wanting them all to share in her joy. Glancing towards the back of the room, she spotted Diaval, his dark, distinctive appearance easily distinguishing him from the other guests, patiently waiting for his turn to congratulate the newlyweds. She saw him smile and wink at her, in his usual friendly manner, and she grinned back at him. At the same time, she noticed that he was alone, and she wondered where Maleficent was; she had promised she would be there today. She began to approach Diaval, in order to greet him and enquire as to the whereabouts of her Godmother, but she was stopped in her tracks as her question was answered in the worst possible way. Her smile instantly vanished as she heard the agonised cry that echoed around the room; a sound with which she was all too familiar, and the like of which she had never wanted to hear again. _Godmother?_

She saw Diaval run towards the doorway, and then out into the corridor. She quickly followed him, with Philip close behind her, and looked in the direction Diaval had gone. By then the screams had stopped, but she was confronted by the most distressing sight imaginable. For a moment she froze, barely able to believe what she was seeing, and then she started to run. Her concerned husband tried to hold her back, but she wouldn't be restrained, and she ran down the corridor, as fast as her long, elaborate wedding gown would allow.

"Godmother!"

Wanting to minimise the young Queen's anguish, Diaval attempted to dissuade her from approaching. "Aurora, don't come down here. You shouldn't have to see this." But his plea went unheeded. As she knelt down beside Maleficent, copious tears fell at the sight of the injuries to her face.

"Diaval, what happened? Who has done this?"

He inclined his head towards the unconscious man lying nearby. "He did it, with that...thing." He had no idea what the weapon was called; he just knew that he never wanted to see anything like it ever again. Aurora looked at her Godmother's attacker with loathing. Glancing briefly at the bloodstained flail, she was as repulsed by it as Diaval had been.

She looked back at Maleficent, and a horrible thought struck her. "Diaval, she's not...she can't be...?" She couldn't bring herself to say the awful word.

He shook his head. "No, she's alive, but she needs help, _now_." As he said this, he looked meaningfully at Aurora. Breathing an audible, shaky sigh of relief, she nodded and stood up, her expression hardening as she wiped away her tears. By this time, three guards had arrived, having finally been alerted to what was happening. Looking and sounding every inch the Queen she was, despite her tears, Aurora addressed them.

"Take this man to the cells. He shall be dealt with in due course." Two of the guards complied, lifting the unconscious assailant and part carrying, part dragging him away between them. Aurora turned to the third guard. "Have the court physician sent to my former bedchamber at once. We shall meet him there. Tell him his assistance is urgently required, and tell him why." The guard bowed and left.

She turned back to Diaval, her expression softening again. "We must take Godmother to my old room. Can you carry her?" He nodded, a little apprehensively. "Yes, I think so." He had never carried his mistress before, or ever had much physical contact with her; she had rarely allowed it, and he had always respected her wishes. Tenderly, he gathered her in his arms and carefully lifted her off the floor. As he set off after Aurora, who was leading the way, it occurred to him that Maleficent was surprisingly heavy for one so slender, but he soon realised that this was due not to her physique, but to her wings. With no support from their unconscious owner, they hung limply to the floor, their weight destabilising him, and their trailing tips threatening to trip him up with every other hurried step.

Increasingly afraid that he would stumble and drop his precious burden, he called to the young Queen, who was a little way ahead of him. "Aurora, can you lift her wings? If I trip over them, I could drop her." As anxious as he to prevent such an outcome, she complied at once, moving alongside him and lifting the limp wings well out of the way, supporting their weight as she did so. His progress no longer impeded, Diaval quickened his pace, keen to get Maleficent the help she so badly needed as soon as possible. Philip followed close behind them, wanting to be there for his new wife and to provide as much as comfort and support as she needed. In the now silent throne room, the wedding guests looked uneasily at one another. The celebrations were clearly over.

* * *

As ordered, the court physician was waiting by the door to Aurora's former bedchamber when the small group finally arrived there. Bowing to the King and Queen, he opened the double doors and stood aside to allow them and Diaval to enter the room first. Diaval quickly made his way to the large, canopied bed towards the back of the room and very gently laid Maleficent on its soft mattress, with Aurora carefully arranging her wings on either side of her, and adjusting the pillows to accommodate her horns. His task completed, and almost in tears, Diaval leaned against one of the bedposts at the foot of the bed and gazed sadly at his unconscious mistress. She was so still. The only visible sign of life was the barely perceptible rise and fall of her chest with each shallow breath.

Glancing briefly around the room, he instantly recognised it as being the room in which, two years earlier, he and Maleficent had found Aurora in her cursed sleep, lying on the very same bed on which the wounded faerie now lay. The tragic irony of the situation was not lost on him. Neither was it lost on Aurora, who was standing beside him, leaning back against Philip who was just behind her, with his comforting arms wrapped around her. In sadness and utter bewilderment, the three of them looked at one another, and then back at Maleficent. Only she knew the answer to the one question that was on their minds.

Why?


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here's the next chapter. I think the pace of this story is going to be fairly slow, so if you do stick with it, many thanks indeed.**

* * *

Diaval, Aurora and Philip watched anxiously as the court physician, having overcome his initial surprise on seeing his unusual patient, laid out his equipment, assessed Maleficent's wounds and prepared to treat them as best he could. Unaccustomed as he was to treating faeries, he was nonetheless familiar with such injuries, having treated wounded soldiers on many occasions before taking up his present position. Aurora knew that her Godmother was in excellent hands, but Diaval wasn't so certain, lacking as he was any knowledge of human medical procedures. He watched uneasily as the physician carefully cleaned the blood from Maleficent's face, neck and hair, and then threaded a bronze suturing needle, preparing to stitch up the still livid gashes. As he began this delicate task, Diaval turned to Aurora, a worried expression on his face.

"Aurora, what's he doing?"

Overhearing him, the physician explained to him as he worked. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm simply stitching the wounds closed to prevent further bleeding and to allow them to heal properly. When they're sufficiently healed, the stitches will be removed."

Diaval looked back at Aurora, who nodded in agreement. "It's all right, Diaval. This will help her, I promise. He's one of the finest physicians in the land. I wouldn't have allowed him anywhere near Godmother if he wasn't."

"Oh, I see." His concern eased a little, Diaval nodded, and turned back towards Maleficent. Despite the reassurances, he couldn't help wincing every time the needle penetrated her skin, so eventually he gave up trying to watch, and let his gaze wander away from her face. It was then that he saw her hands. Unnoticed by himself during the initial panic, and by the physician, whose attention was understandably elsewhere, they were stained with blood. _She must have put them up to her face_, he thought, as a fresh wave of sadness washed over him.

On a small, round table beside the bed, the physician had laid out his equipment, amongst which were a flagon of water, a few small bowls and some pieces of linen. Seeing this, Diaval made his way over, poured some water into one of the bowls, selected a piece of linen and dipped it into the water. Moving over to the bed, he gently took hold of one of Maleficent's hands and began to carefully clean the blood off. Although she often stroked his feathers while he was in raven form, he had never before touched her hands while in human form. Her skin was soft, her fingers long and slender. Although she remained completely unresponsive, it somehow made him feel much closer to her than he had ever felt before. Aurora watched him sadly. She could see how much her Godmother meant to him.

Once Diaval had cleaned both of Maleficent's hands, he laid them across her torso, in an effort to make her appear more peaceful. His own hands lingered briefly on hers, before he moved away. He wished he had been able to clean the blood off her gown as well, but he knew that was impossible at the moment. _At least I was of some use_, he thought, as he rejoined Aurora and Philip at the end of the bed. The physician was at last finishing his work, and he turned to Aurora.

"I've done the best I can, Your Grace, and I hope it will suffice. These wounds should heal well enough, but there might be some scarring. Her broken cheekbone should also heal eventually, although it's unlikely to regain its original shape. But there is a more serious issue..." He hesitated at this point, and Aurora prompted him to be more forthcoming. "What is it?"

"It's her eyes, Your Grace. They have also sustained some damage, but I'm afraid I'm unable to treat it. There is still much to be learned about the anatomy of the eyes, and I don't want to risk causing further harm."

Diaval looked at Maleficent. He had noticed the injuries to her eyelids when he had first reached her after the attack, but in his panic, it hadn't occurred to him that the damage might have gone further than that. Dreading the answer, he asked, "What sort of damage?"

The physician didn't respond, but by way of an explanation, he turned towards Maleficent and very gently raised her eyelids. What was revealed elicited shocked gasps from all three onlookers. Her once beautiful, vivid eyes were gashed and bloodied where the spikes of the flail had torn through them. Where there was once a luminous green, the light was gone, and they were now stained red. His sympathy for his mistress almost overwhelming him, it was all Diaval could do to maintain his composure. Aurora was unable to stop a silent tear from falling. _Poor Godmother_. Philip, who was still standing behind her, hugged her tighter and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, while offering up his own silent prayer for the wounded faerie.

Carefully lowering Maleficent's eyelids back into place, the physician continued. "I've seen many such cases while treating wounded soldiers, and I'm sorry to say that, on every single occasion, the victim was blinded for life. So I'm afraid I expect it to be the same this time, although I truly wish it could be different. But we'll only know for certain when she awakens. I'm so sorry I could not do more, Your Grace."

Aurora nodded, her lips trembling, but she remained calm as she addressed the physician. "I understand. Thank you for all you have done for my Godmother. If there is nothing more you can do for the moment, then you may leave us now. You shall be summoned if you are needed again."

The physician bowed to the King and Queen, gathered his equipment from the table, and quietly left the room. Aurora turned to Philip, who drew her into a comforting hug and held her close as the news of her Godmother's condition sank in. Diaval leaned against the bedpost, gazing forlornly at Maleficent and feeling as if he had been punched in the stomach. His heart ached for her, and for what the future might hold. The physician's words were swirling around in his mind. _Blinded for life...expect it to be the same this time...blinded for life..._ Then he remembered the young couple standing beside him. Pushing all such thoughts aside for time being, he turned towards them, suddenly reminded of why he and Maleficent had been in the castle in the first place.

"Well, if there's nothing more to be done here for the moment, then perhaps you should both go and see to your guests now, and tell them what's happened. I'll stay here with her." Aurora looked uncertain, and Diaval tried to reassure her. "I'll send for you at once if there's any change, but it could be a while. You go on now. I'll be fine here."

Philip nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do need to go back now, if only to tell them what's happened and bid them farewell." He placed his hands gently on Aurora's shoulders. "I know you're worried about your Godmother; we all are. But we still have a duty to our guests, and we really can't ignore them any longer."

Aurora sighed, knowing that they were both right. "Yes, you're right, they must be wondering what's going on. Diaval, there will be guards posted outside this room, and you must send one of them to fetch us when she awakens, no matter what the time. We'll come back later tonight, when our guests have gone." Diaval nodded his assent, and looked sorrowfully at Aurora and Philip. "I'm so sorry your day was ruined." His heart was breaking for the young couple whose wedding celebrations had been cut so tragically short. After one last, sad glance at Maleficent, they departed together, leaving Diaval alone with the unconscious faerie.

Seeing a chair on one side of the room, he brought it over to the bed and sat down, prepared to wait for as long as it took for her to awaken. He gazed at her face, the forehead and the left side lined with numerous rows of small, neat stitches where the physician had skilfully sutured her wounds. Now that her skin had been cleaned and stitched, the damage to her left cheekbone was more noticeable, as was the resulting uneven shape of her face. _Still beautiful though,_ he thought. As his gaze alighted on her eyelids, the aching sadness welled up anew. _Blinded for life..._ Absent-mindedly, he began to stroke one of her wings, the dark brown feathers soft to the touch, remembering how awestruck he had been the very first time he saw her take to the air. It was only then that another thought struck him; the worst one yet. _If she can't see, how can she fly? _He couldn't bear to think of it. He felt sick.

It was the final straw. After all that had happened, after all that he had seen that day, it was now that the tears finally fell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Somehow this chapter ended up being longer than I intended, and it's the longest chapter in the story so far. C'est la vie, etc.**

* * *

As promised, Aurora and Philip paid a further visit later in the evening, after their guests had departed, but as Maleficent's condition remained unchanged, Diaval persuaded them to retire for the night, insisting that he would be fine, that it was still their wedding day, and that Maleficent wouldn't have wanted them to put their lives on hold for her sake. Aurora in particular was reluctant to leave her Godmother again, but Diaval reiterated his promise to send for them at once if there was any change, no matter what the time, and at length she relented, placing a gentle kiss on Maleficent's uninjured right cheek, and promising to return the next day. Left alone once again, Diaval slept fitfully through the night in his chair by the bed, determined as he was to remain by his mistress's side, his sleep troubled by constant worry for her future wellbeing.

A new day dawned, and the Sun rose, its warm rays filtering through the large window and bathing the elegant bedchamber in a soft light. The sunlight and the sound of birds singing roused Diaval from his restless slumber. His first thought was of Maleficent, and he looked towards her, only to breathe a quiet sigh of disappointment when he saw that there was still no sign of her regaining consciousness. Feeling rather stiff after spending the night in the chair, and in human form instead of his customary raven form, he stretched his limbs, rose slowly to his feet and wandered over to the window. Physically and emotionally exhausted, he stood looking out at the fine view of the kingdom, his gaze drawn to the Moors in the distance. It had been less than a day since he and Maleficent had left there to come to the castle, but it felt like a lifetime. So much had happened, but what would happen now? What would the future hold for them both?

He had no idea how long he was lost in his tired, melancholy reverie. He had no idea what made him look towards the bed. Was it a sound? A movement? He really didn't know. All he knew was that something made him turn around.

* * *

Maleficent felt as though she was floating slowly towards the surface of a deep pool of murky water in which she had been long submerged. She felt dazed and disorientated, and the left side of her head ached profusely and relentlessly. Her forehead and left cheek felt stiff, as if the skin was fixed in place, and here also was the same persistent ache. Slowly raising her hands to her face to ascertain the cause, she was shocked to discover not only what felt like rows of stitches lining the affected areas, but also that her left cheekbone appeared to be broken, and was now considerably less prominent than her right one. _It feels dreadful...it must look dreadful._ She attempted to open her eyes, but it took some effort and caused her further discomfort, and as she could see only darkness, she gave up and closed them again. _It must be night time._ She could feel a soft mattress and pillows beneath her, and realised that she was lying on a bed of some sort. A bed for humans, completely different to her own nest in the Moors. Suddenly, she was reminded of another time, many years earlier, when she had awoken painfully from a similarly deep sleep, and her hands moved instinctively, albeit unsteadily, to check for her wings. To her immense relief, they were still there, and they seemed to be fine. _So what happened this time?_ Her confused, aching mind tried to remember, and it was all she could do to keep her emotions under control as the events of the previous day slowly came back to her in a series of brief images. _Castle...wedding...corridor...one eyed man...weapon...spikes...pain...screaming..._

In the midst of these disturbing memories, she noticed something that seemed odd: the sound of birds singing. In the Moors, many different sounds could be heard at night, but she knew that, in the human kingdom, the birds sang only during daylight hours. Then she became aware of a gentle warmth on her skin, one which felt familiar, especially at this time of year. _Sunlight?_ With a growing dread, she gritted her teeth and tried once again to open her eyes. Through sheer willpower she managed to force them fully open, hissing at the brief but sharp pain this action caused. To her horror, she was confronted by the same sight as before: complete darkness. Her confusion turned to panic as the devastating reality of her situation became clear. _It isn't night time...I can't see...this can't be happening...not this..._

The emotions that she had previously managed to keep in check simply couldn't be held back any longer, and tears welled up and painfully stung what she now knew to be her blind eyes. Just as the tears started to fall, she heard hurried footsteps approaching, and a familiar soft voice, tinged with relief and concern. "Mistress?"

With a quiet gasp, Maleficent turned her head slightly, trying to follow the sound of his voice. "Diaval? Diaval, where are you? I can't see you...I can't see anything." Her panic was evident in her trembling voice, as her hands reached out, searching for him. He took them gently in his own. "I'm here, Mistress, I'm here." His heart shattered anew as her words confirmed what he and the court physician had feared. Her tears were now flowing steadily and she was unable to stop them, despite the pain they were causing as they stung her injured eyes and the sutured wounds on her left cheek. Diaval had never before seen Maleficent so deeply distressed, and he hated it. He wished there was something he could say that would ease her suffering; something he could do to turn back time and prevent the attack happening. In his desperate desire to comfort her, he found himself taking the sort of action that in normal circumstances would have been unthinkable. Releasing her hands, he sat beside her on the bed, placed his arms behind her back and head, and carefully raised her to a sitting position, quietly reassuring her as he did so. "It's all right, Mistress, I'm here." Too dazed and emotional to protest, she made no attempt to resist as she felt him move her towards him and gently lay the uninjured side of her head against his shoulder, and then fold his arms around her back, below her wings, which flexed and fluttered slightly as the pressure on them was released. Silently, Diaval rested his cheek against the top of Maleficent's head, and held her close as she continued to cry relentlessly and painfully. He had sometimes wondered what it would be like to hug her, but he could never have imagined that finding out would come at such an appalling price. Listening to her sobbing, he felt a seething hatred for the man who had inflicted this misery on her for no apparent reason, and he tried not to give in to the lump that was forming in his throat.

To Maleficent's surprise, Diaval's effort to console her began to pay off. His heartbeat, his familiar scent, the warmth of his body, his arms around her, they all combined to soothe and relax her to the extent that her crying gradually subsided. Emotionally exhausted, she fell silent, her head still resting on his shoulder, her eyes and left cheek stinging from the copious tears she had shed. Although she was now considerably calmer, she made no effort to leave his comforting embrace, until she felt something on her head that caused her to sit back from him slightly. Hesitantly, she moved her hands upwards until they found his face. Unable to handle the situation any longer, Diaval had finally lost the battle with his emotions, and silent tears were running down his cheeks and into her hair. Wanting to comfort him as he had comforted her, Maleficent began to gently wipe them away with her fingertips, her own troubles briefly put aside.

His words tumbled out as he tried to fight off another wave of emotion. "I'm sorry, Mistress, I couldn't help it. It's just that I've never seen you so distressed before, and I got upset for you, and for what you're going through. Please forgive me for holding you. I know you don't really like to be touched, and I wouldn't normally do it, but I didn't know what else to do, and..."

Her fingertips found his lips, and she gently silenced him, before his words could give way to more tears. "It's all right, Diaval, there is nothing to forgive. I'm so sorry you had to see me like that." She paused for a moment, lowering her hands. "I have been like that before, just once. But you weren't yet there. No-one was there. That time, I was left to bear the pain and grief alone. This time, I have been spared that loneliness." She rested her aching head against his shoulder once again. "Thank you for being with me."

"Always," he responded, his arms tentatively drawing her closer. Still there was no resistance on her part, and for a little while longer, they sat in silence, content just to be in each other's company, until Maleficent began to flex her back a little, her wings fluttering behind her as she tried to make them and herself more comfortable.

Concerned for her, Diaval released his hold and sat back a little, although his hands remained resting on hers. "Mistress, are you all right?"

"Yes, Diaval, but I think I need something more comfortable to sit on. Is there anything else here that would do?" Despite everything, she managed a small, wry smile. "A bed for humans isn't really suitable for a faerie with such large wings."

Despite a brief twinge of sadness at the mention of her wings, Diaval couldn't help smiling as well, and he cast his eyes around the room, now warmed and brightened by the Sun as it rose higher in the sky. There were several other chairs besides the one he had selected the previous evening, amongst other items of furniture.

"There are a few chairs in the room, Mistress. Would one of them be all right? Your wings could hang down each side of it. Some of the feathers would be on the floor, but at least there would be more space for them than here on the bed."

Maleficent nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think that should do well enough."

He got up from the bed. "All right, then. Wait while I fetch one for you. I'll be back in a moment." Selecting the largest of the chairs, he carried it over to a sunny spot near the window and set it down. Seeing a stool of a similar style and height in front of a dressing table, he brought that over as well and placed it in front of the chair, creating a makeshift chaise longue, which he hoped would be comfortable enough for Maleficent to recline on.

He remained standing as he returned to her side. "Mistress, it's ready. Do you think you can walk, or would you like me to carry you?"

She made to move off the bed. "I think I can walk, with your help." Diaval gently took hold of her hands, ready to assist her, and with his help she managed to stand up, albeit somewhat unsteadily. With one arm linked through Diaval's, and the other held out instinctively a little way in front of her, she allowed him to guide her slowly towards the chair. _I'll have to get used to this_, she thought sadly. When they reached it, Diaval stood back a little, to allow her to find it for herself and sit down. "It's right in front of you. There's a stool there as well, in case you want to put your feet on it, but I can take it away if you don't want it." Smiling at his thoughtfulness, she soon found both items, and carefully eased herself into the chair. With her wings draped on either side of the arms, and her feet up on the stool, she was indeed much more comfortable that she had been on the bed. The back of the chair was high enough for her to rest her head on it, but low enough to accommodate her horns.

Maleficent breathed a satisfied sigh. "Yes, this is so much better. Thank you, Diaval. Will you sit with me?"

"Of course, Mistress." Fetching the chair that he had slept in, he placed it alongside hers and sat down. She held out her hand, indicating for him to take it, and as he did so, she interlaced her fingers with his and gave a gentle squeeze. Diaval returned the gesture, and the hint of a smile appeared on Maleficent's lips.

Then she became aware of something else. "It's warm here. Are we sitting in the sunlight?"

"Yes, Mistress. I thought you might like to feel the warmth of the Sun, so I put the chair near the window. I hope that was all right."

She smiled again, and leaned her head back a little. "It's lovely, and it's easing the pain a little. Thank you." He never ceased to amaze her. _Always so thoughtful, so attentive. What did I do to deserve it?_

They sat in a comfortable silence, until Diaval remembered the promise he had made the previous evening. "Mistress, do you think you're ready for Aurora and Philip to visit now? They're so worried about you, and I promised I'd send for them when you awoke. May I do that now?"

Maleficent nodded. "Yes, you may. I'd like that very much. I didn't get to speak to them yesterday. Aurora looked so beautiful in her wedding gown." She looked sad, almost on the verge of tears again. "It's my last full memory of her."

Diaval closed his eyes briefly, fighting off another wave of emotion. "Very well, Mistress. I'll be back in a moment. There are guards outside the room, and I'll ask one of them to fetch Aurora and Philip."

She heard him crossing the room, the door opening, and the sound of voices as he spoke to someone outside. Closing the door and returning to her side, he resumed his seat alongside her.

"One of the guards has gone to fetch them now. They'll be here soon."

"Good," she responded, smiling once again. He found himself following suit, pleased that she seemed to be a little happier for the time being, until he glanced at her wings, and the aching sadness returned. _How do I break it to her? How do I tell her that she'll never fly again? What if she works it out for herself – then what do I say to her? Losing her wings once was bad enough, but twice?!_

Diaval gazed at Maleficent, reclining in her chair, a small smile on her face as she relaxed in the warm sunlight, awaiting the arrival of her beloved Aurora. She was calm now, but he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that it was the calm before the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm getting married at the end of this week, and last minute preparations have meant that I've had less time for creative writing recently.**

**There was originally more to this chapter, but somehow it's ended up being much longer than I expected, so I've decided to split it. So, hopefully chapter seven will also be up this week, if I have enough time to finish it properly. No promises, though!**

* * *

Silence had fallen once again as Maleficent and Diaval sat together in the warm sunlight, hand in hand, awaiting the imminent arrival of Aurora and Philip. Now that Maleficent had calmed down and the panic-fuelled adrenaline had stopped flowing, her initial shock had given way to a sense of complete, crushing disbelief, as she slowly began to realise the true enormity of what had happened. She had come to the castle for a wedding, a joyful occasion that she had anticipated with much happiness, only for her life to be turned upside down and changed forever in a matter of seconds. Not only that, what should have been the happiest day of her beloved Aurora's life had been utterly ruined, and Maleficent was as much saddened for her as for her own situation. Her melancholy thoughts weighing on her mind, she sighed quietly, leaning her aching head against the back of her chair.

Diaval gently squeezed her hand, hoping to offer some comfort. "Mistress?"

She returned the gesture, inclining her head towards him slightly. "Diaval...I just can't believe this has happened. I can't take it in. One moment everything is fine, and the next moment I'm...like this..." It all seemed so unreal, so difficult to comprehend.

"I know, Mistress. I can't believe it, either." He paused for a moment. "You know, I've seen a lot during my years serving you, but I can honestly say that I've never been as frightened as when I first saw what was happening, and when I saw you lying there on the floor afterwards. At first, I didn't even know if you were still alive."

With a pang of sympathy, she remembered his tears a short while before. "Forgive me, Diaval, I never thought of it like that. Are you...?"

"I'm fine." He interrupted her, a little too quickly and firmly, which she didn't fail to notice. "Don't worry about me. It was much worse for Aurora. I didn't want her to see you like that, but Philip and I couldn't stop her."

Maleficent closed her eyes briefly, wincing slightly at the lingering discomfort it caused. The tears were threatening to fall again, but she managed to keep them at bay. "My poor Beastie. So much for the happiest day of her life."

She sighed again. "I thought it was all in the past. All over and done with. After all those years, I was finally happy with my life." She shook her head slowly and sadly. "I should have known better."

Diaval frowned, puzzled at her words. "Mistress, I don't understand. What do you mean?"

She didn't answer him, and he decided not to enquire any further for the time being. If she wasn't yet ready to talk about it, then so be it. Just then, they heard the sound of voices in the corridor, and they both turned their heads towards it, Maleficent smiling slightly in anticipation.

Diaval stood up, releasing his mistress's hand. "They're here. I'll just go out and greet them. I won't be long."

He quickly made his way across the room. Maleficent heard the door open and close, followed by the sound of people conversing quietly, their voices too low for her to hear the words.

* * *

Diaval emerged from the bedchamber to find the young King and Queen in their nightwear, concern etched on their faces, accompanied by the guard who had gone to fetch them. Aurora was the first to speak. "Diaval, the guard said that Godmother is conscious now, so we came here at once. How is she?"

Diaval didn't know how best to answer her. Maleficent was still alive, which meant that it could have been much worse, but to say that she was fine simply wasn't true. So he decided to stick to the facts, and to the one thing he wanted to ensure that they knew before they went in.

"Aurora, do you remember what the physician said about the injuries to her eyes, and what the result might be?" She nodded. "I'm afraid he was right." Aurora gasped, her own eyes welling with tears, as Diaval continued. "Well, you can imagine what a shock it was to her when she first awoke. She's been awake for a while, and I would have sent for you sooner, but she was too distressed at first. She's calm now, but fragile."

"Poor Godmother." Aurora was struggling to maintain her composure, and Philip placed a gentle arm around her shoulders, as he responded to the news. "I'm truly sorry to hear this, and we understand about the delay. But are you sure she's ready for visitors now? We can come back later if necessary."

"Yes, she's definitely ready, and looking forward to it," Diaval assured him. "I wouldn't have sent for you without her permission. She's sitting by the window in the sunlight, which seems to be helping her pain a little. But I just wanted you to know what's happened before you saw her."

Aurora managed to rein in her emotions; she didn't want to upset her Godmother any further if she could avoid it. "Thank you, Diaval, you were right to tell us first. May we see her now?"

"Of course," he replied, opening the door and standing aside for them to enter. Thanking the guard, Aurora and Philip made their way quietly into the bedchamber, as Diaval closed the door and returned to his mistress's side.

Aurora tentatively greeted her as she approached. "Godmother?"

Maleficent smiled as she heard the familiar voice, and turned her head vaguely in the direction from which it came. "Hello, Beastie."

On hearing the affectionate nickname, Aurora couldn't help returning the smile, despite knowing it wouldn't be seen. "It's so good to see you, Godmother. Philip and I were so worried about you."

Maleficent extended her hand towards Aurora. "It's good to hear your voice. Come here and sit beside me."

Ever the gentleman, Philip immediately went to fetch two of the several other chairs that were in the room. His footsteps and the sound of furniture being moved caught Maleficent's attention. "Is that Philip?"

He responded in the affirmative, from somewhere across the room. "Good morning, My Lady."

"Good morning," she replied, smiling once again. Despite the somewhat offhand nature of their initial meeting, Maleficent had grown very fond of the kind, well mannered young man who had stolen Aurora's heart, and had been genuinely delighted when they had announced their intention to marry.

Returning with the chairs, Philip placed them alongside Maleficent, on the opposite side to where Diaval was sitting. As he and Aurora sat down, the young Queen took her Godmother's outstretched hand, surveying with a renewed sorrow her newly disfigured face and blind eyes, and her dazed, weary demeanour. Despite herself, she couldn't help sighing sadly. "Oh, Godmother."

Maleficent gently squeezed Aurora's hand. "I know, Beastie. I am much altered, and most likely to remain so, one way or another. My eyes sting a little when I blink, and my face and head ache, but hopefully that will pass eventually."

"But you do look a little better than you did yesterday," Aurora countered, trying to be positive, despite her sadness.

Maleficent raised a sceptical eyebrow as far as her present condition would allow, and Diaval stepped in to support Aurora's assertion. "She's right, Mistress. You really do look better." It was true. Her wounds were already showing faint signs of healing, and there was very little blood remaining in her eyes, mainly due to the tears she had shed in her earlier distress. All in all, it gave much needed hope for some degree of recovery, however long it took.

Maleficent looked thoughtful as she considered the situation. "Well, I believe a faerie's skin can heal faster than human skin, so perhaps you're right. Even so, when I've regained enough strength, I shall try to heal myself as best I can. I've never tried my healing magic on myself before, so I can't be certain as to the outcome." She smiled wryly. "But I'm sure it couldn't make it any worse."

On hearing this, Aurora looked hopeful. "Does that mean you might be able see again?"

"I don't know," Maleficent replied. "To be honest, I hold out little hope of that. But I shall try, nonetheless."

Aurora smiled with renewed optimism, but her smile soon disappeared as she noticed something else about Maleficent's appearance.

"Godmother...your gown..." she said hesitantly, uncertain of how to broach this particular subject.

Maleficent looked puzzled. "What about it?"

Aurora tried again. "Well, it's a beautiful gown, and the colour looks lovely in the sunlight, but...well..." She hesitated once more, and Philip stepped in, trying to explain as gently and tactfully as possible. "Forgive me, My Lady, but I'm afraid there is a bloodstain on the edge of your gown, near the left shoulder. But it's not extensive, and the laundry maids could take care of it, if you wish."

"Oh..." Maleficent nodded slowly, sombrely acknowledging another potent reminder of the previous day's events. "Thank you, Philip, but that won't be necessary." Raising her right hand towards her left shoulder, and drawing on what little strength she had, she managed to bring forth sufficient streams of golden magic to dissolve the bloodstain and render her gown spotless once again.

"Did it work?" she enquired. _I wonder, will I need to ask this every time I use magic from now on_?

"I'll say it did!" Philip responded, looking and sounding suitably impressed. "I think the laundry maids would be very glad of such a skill!"

His humorous remark raised a chuckle from all of them, and for a brief time, the atmosphere in the room was lightened a little. But despite this, they all knew that there was one rather sensitive subject that had yet to be addressed. Remembering Maleficent's earlier comment while they were still alone, Diaval took it upon himself to raise the matter as gently as he could.

"Mistress, there's something I think we're all wondering." Aurora and Philip nodded in agreement.

"What is that, Diaval?" she replied in a low voice, although she could guess what he was going to ask.

He took a deep breath. "Well, we still don't know why he did it, Mistress. None of us can understand it. Did he say anything before he attacked you?"

Maleficent was silent, eyes closed as she relived the moments before the attack. After a short while, her eyes opened once again.

"Revenge," she said, quietly. "He wanted revenge."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's chapter seven, as promised. Or chapter six, part two, if you prefer!**

**Tomorrow I go away for my wedding and honeymoon, so there will be no further updates until mid to late June at the earliest, after I've returned home, got over the jet lag and started writing again. Many thanks indeed to everyone who's been reading my story. It's much appreciated.**

**See you in June, then. :)**

* * *

Maleficent's words were met with a brief but stunned silence. Aurora was the first to break it. "Revenge for what, Godmother?"

Maleficent took a deep, shaky breath, steeling herself to relate the details of the attack as best she could. Her voice was soft, and trembling slightly. "Well...one moment I was alone in the corridor, and the next moment he was there. Perhaps he had followed me to the throne room; I don't know. He said he'd heard I would be coming to the wedding. I asked him how he knew me." She paused for a moment.

"He was in the battle, in the throne room. He was one of the guards. His face was burnt...burnt by the dragon's fire, and he had lost an eye."

On hearing this, Diaval could feel horror and guilt slowly building within him, but he remained silent, as Maleficent continued.

" "An eye for an eye," he said. Those were his final words. It was then that he revealed the weapon. It had been concealed beneath his cloak."

Remembering the flail all too well, Diaval and Aurora glanced at one another. It had looked horrific enough lying on the floor, but they couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Maleficent to see it up close, wielded by a vengeful former soldier with such merciless intent.

Maleficent had paused again, and Diaval tried to reassure her. "Mistress, you don't have to tell us any more if you don't..."

"It was so fast." She interrupted him, growing visibly more emotional, but determined to make it through to the end. "I can't believe how fast that weapon moved. I had no chance to avoid it. In an instant, I couldn't see properly, and all I could feel was pain and burning and blood, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It went dark, and I knew no more."

Maleficent's eyes welled with tears. "Then I awoke in here...and it was still dark..."

Her voice took on an embittered tone. "An eye for an eye. Well, he got what he wanted, didn't he? Quite literally..." Falling silent, she leaned her head against the back of the chair and let the tears fall, unable to hold them back any longer, or say any more. Reliving her ordeal had been painful, but also strangely cathartic, and she found herself feeling relieved that she had done so, as if the weight of its memory had been eased by sharing it.

By this time, Aurora was also crying, and determined that Maleficent's attacker would not go unpunished.

"Godmother, I promise you he won't get away with this. He will be punished for what he's done to you. He's in the cells now, and there is no doubting his guilt, so Philip and I will ensure that his sentence is passed and carried out as soon as possible."

Maleficent managed to stem the flow of tears, and she nodded in acknowledgement of Aurora's pronouncement. "What will be the sentence?" she asked.

"My Lady, since Aurora ascended the throne, any attempt to harm or kill you has been considered an act of treason," replied Philip. "The punishment for treason is death, and we shall ensure that his execution takes place no more than a few days from now."

Maleficent managed a small smile, satisfied that at least some justice would prevail this time. "Very well, I leave it in your hands. Let the law of this kingdom take its course. It is enough."

Aurora dried her remaining tears, but a slight frown furrowed her brow as she remembered one particular detail that had puzzled her. "Godmother, I'm sorry, but there's one more thing I don't understand."

"What is it, Beastie?"

"Why were you in the corridor in the first place? When I first saw Diaval after the ceremony, I saw that you weren't with him. Why weren't you there?"

Maleficent sighed, and her heart sank. She had hoped that Aurora wouldn't ask about this, but now that she had asked, there was no avoiding the matter, and she knew she had no choice but to be honest about it.

"I have memories of that room...too many memories. They were beginning to weigh on me, and I just needed a break. I would have been gone only a short while, and I would have returned to Diaval's side in time to greet you."

She smiled as she gave Aurora's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "I can assure you that I was there to see you get married. Diaval and I were there for the whole ceremony. You looked so beautiful, and I'm sure there was no-one in the room who was more proud than myself. Unlike some of my memories, that is one I shall treasure always."

Aurora had listened to Maleficent's response with a growing sense of guilt and shame. She had been so caught up in the excitement of planning the wedding that she hadn't considered the implications of inviting her Godmother to the castle, regardless of the occasion. She couldn't believe she had been so insensitive, and she hated herself for it. _Why didn't I think of that? How could I do that to her? Of course she has memories - bad memories!_

Her words tumbled out, amid renewed sobs. "I'm sorry, Godmother, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have asked you to come here."

Maleficent was taken aback by the young Queen's reaction. "Aurora, you're not to blame. How could you ever think that?"

"Yes I am," Aurora insisted. "I know you don't like it here, but I asked you to come here anyway, and now this has happened, and it's all because I was so thoughtless. I should have known you have bad memories of that room. We should have held another ceremony in the Moors, where you were safe."

Her tears continued to fall. "Godmother, I swear I'll never ask you to come to the castle ever again, and I'll visit you in the Moors as often as possible. I'm so sorry, Godmother. I'm so sorry I placed you in danger."

Maleficent couldn't take any more; she hated it when Aurora was unhappy. "Aurora, come here," she said quietly, as she held out her arms, inviting her into an embrace. After a moment's hesitation, Aurora responded, folding her arms carefully around her Godmother's neck, and burying her tearful face in her shoulder. Maleficent held her tightly and lovingly, resting her uninjured cheek against the young Queen's head, stroking her blonde hair, quietly reassuring and calming her.

"Don't cry, Beastie. You're not to blame for this. None of us could have foreseen such an event. You're not to feel guilty about any of it, do you understand?"

Maleficent gently kissed Aurora's head as she continued. "No matter where your wedding was held, I would have been there. All the bad memories in the world wouldn't have prevented my attendance. I would never have missed it. _Never_."

Aurora was now much calmer, and she sat up and moved away a little. Carefully locating Aurora's face with her hands, Maleficent gently wiped away her tears and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her hands lingered a moment longer, and Aurora stilled as her Godmother's delicate fingertips tenderly sought out and traced her features, as if she was trying to etch them into her memory.

"Beastie, you should smile," she encouraged. "No matter what's happened, you still have much to smile about. You're a newly married young woman with a fine husband, loyal subjects and her whole life in front of her." Despite her sorrow, Aurora couldn't help but respond as directed, and Maleficent sensed it at once. "That's better." But as Aurora's face brightened, her own fell a little, and she drew the young Queen into her arms once again. "I shall miss your smile," she said, sadly.

They remained in a comfortable embrace for a short while longer, until Maleficent realised that Diaval had been unusually and conspicuously silent for a while. "Diaval, are you there? Where are you?" Aurora sat up and looked around.

"I'm here, Mistress." Diaval's voice could be heard from somewhere not far away, sounding remarkably subdued.

Not long after Maleficent had finished relating her ordeal, Diaval had got up and moved over to the window, where he now stood looking out, although barely registering what he was seeing. The weight of the guilt that had been growing within him was now so great that he thought it would crush him completely. He felt sick to his stomach, and he hung his head, as he leaned his hands against the windowsill. _I wounded him, and he took it out on her. I caused this._

"Aurora, your Godmother is right. You're not to blame for this." He inhaled slowly and shakily. "I am."

"What?" Maleficent was utterly bewildered by his statement. "No, Diaval..."

"Yes!" He cut her off, his voice rising in his anguish. "You said he was burnt by the dragon's fire. Well, I was the dragon, wasn't I? I was the one who wounded him, and set him on course to do this."

Maleficent now understood his reasoning, and sought to counter it. "Only because I transformed you, to help me. You were simply doing my bidding, as you have done admirably for many years. It was a battle, and many people are wounded in battles. This is not your fault."

Diaval was having none of it. "It was still me, though. It was _I_ who burnt him, and he attacked _you_ for it."

He was on the verge of tears, and Maleficent could hear it in his voice. "Mistress, you're sitting here blind and disfigured because of something _I've_ done. It _is_ my fault."

Maleficent decided enough was enough. It was bad enough that this attack had taken place at all, but to hear those closest to her tearing themselves apart with misplaced guilt was more than she could bear.

"Listen to me, and listen well," she said, her voice suddenly strong and commanding, as she managed to gather what little strength she had. "I won't have you all blaming yourselves for what's happened to me. No-one in this room is to blame; do you all understand me? There is only one person whom I hold responsible for this, and he is in the cells where he belongs."

Maleficent's voice softened again, as she reflected on the situation. "It's not just me who has been affected by this. We all have. Does he have any idea what he's done? Would he even care? I wonder..."

She came to a decision, and she sat up a little straighter as she made it known, her voice resolute.

"My attacker. I wish to meet with him."


End file.
